


Divine Effulgence

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Community: dw100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's escape attempt is unsuccessful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Effulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'Door' challenge. With apologies to Henry Wadsworth Longfellow for mangling his verse.

"How did you do that?" Clara asked, as the irons restraining her snapped open.

The ragged young woman pulled her to her feet. "I told you, I'm an Opener. Come on. We need to get through the Archway before..."

She broke off, staring in horror at the figure now standing in the doorway.

"Doctor, where—" Clara began, and fell silent. While this creature certainly resembled the Doctor, its true nature was all too apparent.

"The Doctor's self, in features, form and height," she found herself muttering, as the fallen angel advanced on them. "But all disfigured with a hellish light..."


End file.
